


On the Rooftops

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Beaming Gusset has a present for Sasha after a successful workday.





	On the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jothowrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jothowrote/gifts).



She squinted at the old gnome dangling from the ledge above her. If he fell, she wasn’t sure she could catch him and even less sure if she would. He had brought them here and seemed like he knew what he was doing. 

A treat for an excellent workday, Beaming Gusset had said. Sasha wasn’t quite convinced, but then she wasn’t quite convinced of what to make of her temporary employer. He seemed genuine enough and that was never a good sign, she reckoned. The only ones who were genuinely nice were people who wanted something from you, or Grag, who usually wanted some money from you for the food and the drinks anyway. Well, and Brock, but he wasn’t in London anymore so that didn’t quite count either.

She watched him swing back and forth for a bit and then with surprising agility hoist himself over the ledge onto the roof.

Above them the sky had started to change colours. There was plenty of grey sky to go around in London, not too different from Other London’s grey stone ceilings, but today was a blue sky day. Blue sky! Imagine that. Sasha wasn’t used to the changing colours either and in her distraction her foot slipped. She had quick reflexes though, a hand from above grabbing hers didn’t hurt either to keep her from falling. 

“Come on, come on, don’t have much time left to see it,” Beaming Gusset said, with a beaming smile on his face, eyes crinkling fondly.

“See what? You didn’t say,” Sasha grunted as she swung herself over the ledge.

Beaming Gusset opened his arms wide. “Tadaa!”

“What?”

Then she saw it. Before them the roofs of London sprawled into the distance, broken up on occasion only by bigger buildings and the meandering Thames. Pinkish light washed over all of it, painting it like fairy dust - well what her cousin Brock claimed to be fairy dust - like in the stories her mum had told her and that she had nearly forgotten as much as her mum’s face. The sky above them darkened on one side already and on the other she could see the remnants of the sun, still too bright to look directly at.

She slowly stood up and  _ stared _ .

“Blimey,” she muttered and felt a rare smile tug at her lips, too captivated to even bother to hide it. “That’s brilliant.”

“Hah, told you!”

“Yes.” Sasha couldn’t bring herself to look down, still just being drawn to staring and staring and staring at the setting sun and the city below her. This was so much better than climbing the underground caves in Other London, so much better than successfully stealing a wallet from another thief, so much better than  _ anything _ . 

She took a deep breath and for the first time knew what real freedom must taste like.


End file.
